The Deserving Freedom
by cottongreentea
Summary: A one-shot of MY version of the ending. LOL!


_**A/N: This one-shot was written long time ago right after Code Geass finished. I didn't like the ending sooo… I wrote it my way! Whoot! Whoot! Although the ending was sad and kinda… suitable?… Anyways… ENJOY! **_

**oOo~ The Deserving Freedom ~oOo  
**

… _**Many years later after the Black Rebellion and the death of the Emperor…**_

"Nunnally, we've found a body over at the forest and I think you need to see it," said Cornelia.

"Alright then… Zero!" Zero nodded his head and he escorted her to the morgue.

At the morgue, Lloyd and Lakarshata bowed and they then showed her the body. What she saw somewhat surprised her… even Zero.

The person on the metal table was very beautiful and looked sooo peaceful. Her skin was flawless and she had long bright green hair.

Nunnally felt compelled to hold her hand and when she did, she felt such sadness and something told her that she was somehow connected to her late brother.

After a few moments, Nunnally smiled and placed the woman's hand down. "We will give her a proper burial beside my brother."

Zero looked sharply at her and so did Cornelia, but Nunnally just nodded at them, as she knew **they **knew what she meant. They understood and went to do the preparations. Lloyd and Larkarshata knew what was going on, but didn't mind to it, as their science was more important to them than anything.

… _**Heaven…**_

"Hmmm?… Where am I?"

"_You're in God's land."_

She turned towards the direction of where the voice came and faced the last person she ever thought she would see again. "Haaa?… It's you."

"Nice to see you too, C.C."

"Lelouch, why are you here?"

"Because God wants me to be here."

"I see."

"C.C…."

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm sorry."

"Haaa?… This is sooo unlike you."

"Tsh! Witch, you haven't changed."

"Neither have you and you shouldn't be calling me that if you're in this place."

"God forgives everyone and that word isn't bad."

"So it seems…"

"But C.C… I'm serious."

"For what?"

"For not granting your wish."

"Haha! You're apologizing for that?"

"It's not funny!…But… I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"Heh?"

"You did grant my wish." Lelouch was confused. "My wish was to be loved, you saw that in my memories. You might've not loved me, but caring for me was close enough. My other wish, as you know, was to die and here I am. Although, I am confused."

"But I didn't grant it."

"Then who did?"

"Hehe… I see. And to answer that, you died naturally like a normal human. Well of course, since you've been alive for centuries."

"But who and why?"

"Maybe because it was time for you to go. And it was a gift to you for witnessing the changes as time went by and changing the world. Maybe you were God's eyes."

"Then no more Geass, huh?"

"Yeah, thank God… And you're wrong about one of your wishes."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do. And I didn't just care for you…. I did fall in love with you."

"HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh. You're not capable of such thing."

"C.C…." he walked straight up to her. "…It's the truth. I may have acted like a jerk, but I did love you. And you do too."

"No such thing." She suddenly heard him say her real true name. She whipped her head sharply at him. "What did you say?" He repeated again and it was full of warmth, care and love.

"You know it's true. You just kept denying it as have I." C.C. thinks about it and lets out a chuckle. Lelouch closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around her and she in turn wrapped her arms around his.

It was a surprise to both of them as they were both always putting up a 'stuck up' front.

"It's not because you've done everything for me, but you're the only person that I've ever felt an excitement from. You were always by my side even when you knew what my parents were planning, you were still there for me. You've always protected me from a lot of things even though you deny it. You gave me the opportunity to accomplish my goals and I thank you for that. You're the only person who's my level and isn't afraid of who I really am and who's able to deal with me. I didn't fall in love because of these things; I just fell in love **with you. ** You just attracted me with just being who you are."

"I see…"

"Just so you know, I was going to make you my Empress when I ruled the world."

"Oh?… Weren't you going to make Kallen that? You liked her didn't you?"

"Only as a soldier I could use. And it went quite well."

"But you let her kiss you."

Lelouch smirked. "Jealous? I let you kiss me."

"Tsh! Nonsense."

"She wanted me to feel something for her. I think that she thinks she has feeling for me, but I don't believe that. I think she only has feelings for the hope and things I did for her and the rebels and not true love feelings. All I felt for her was that she was just a soldier. I didn't feel what she did. I only feel love for Nunnally and of course, you. I didn't get to tell you this because we were interrupted by Kallen."

"She always interrupts us at a bad time, don't you notice?… And what about Suzaku? And the people at the school… the student council?"

"Yeah she does huh? Makes me think that she spies on us…. For the other questions… I would say that, for them, it's a different kind of love."

"I see…"

"C.C… what about you?"

C.C. adverted the question into something else. "When you left, Nunnally has become the Empress of the world. Suzaku became Zero and Cornelia was by Nunnally's side."

Lelouch softened his smile even more upon hearing about his little sister. "How is Nunnally?"

"She's fine. I visited her secretly to see how she was doing. Only because I was bored. You should know all of this."

"I know, but I wanted to hear it from another person's point of view."

"Hehe....Umm… she can walk again. Lloyd and Rakshata are using their time to find cures. They just happened to find a cure to any injuries to the nervous system. They're medical legends now. What took centuries to find cures for anything to do with the nervous system has now been broken."

"That's wonderful."

"I know… Oh! Nunnally knew Zero was Suzaku from the very beginning, taking your place, after your death and so do Cornelia and everyone of the Black Knights. Also, Nunnally forced Suzaku to tell her the pact that you made with him and everything else, even though she already knew about it when she held you on the day you died."

Lelouch remembered it so well. That's when he died happily knowing that Nunnally knew his real intentions with a simple hold of his hand. Taking into account that since she was blind, her other senses had enhanced.

"Suzaku told her everything and she insisted on telling the world the truth. Everyone now knows that you didn't do what you did out of selfishness, but for the good of the world, peace and the goal of providing a happy life for your sister. Even though you sacrificed many lives, the world forgave you as they realized that sacrifices must be made for peace and that you were alone in your journey. You were buried as a hero and a savior of the world."

Lelouch smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

"You saved everyone at the cost of your own life. The people said that you're a genius and they don't hate you, even though you made yourself the embodiment of hate and had a bad way of gaining peace. They said that at least you had the nerve to take on the Empire and your own family to change the world. You're now in history as the God of Peace."

"Is that right?… Heh…"

C.C. tightened her arms around his. "You did great. And that's why you're here in Heaven, right? Don't get all sulky."

Lelouch let his tears fall. "And also…" she turned around and cupped his face. "I do love you too and thank you for everything as well."

"C.C…"

He closed the gap between them and placed his lips on top of hers. The kiss was full of love and warmth. They broke apart and hugged each other.

"C.C… Dance with me."

It's been centuries since anyone had asked her that. She danced with many men before in the past, but they were just under the power of her Geass.

She nodded as she placed her hand in his as he led the dance.

Just then she looked below them and sees through the clouds. "Oh great… they're burying me beside you."

Lelouch laughed at her comment. Even though they've confessed their feelings, they still act the same as ever.

"Now I have to be beside you forever."

"Don't worry, I'll make your life a living hell."

"Same thing back to you."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I was thinking of waiting for them before we move on to the next life. He said he doesn't mind and **we're **all waiting." Behind them were Euphie, Clovis, Schneizel and his other half-siblings.

"Heh…fine by me. I guess I have to keep you company."

"Heh… yes you will."

They locked their lips again full of passion as they hugged each other as they waited for the time they will meet the others again.

… _**So many more years later… Finally, up at Heaven, again…**_

"Huh?… Where am I?"

"Nunnally!!"

"Hmmm…Suzaku!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"It's been a while…. Where are we?"

"I don't know, but the rest of us are over there." _**(Meaning the President, the council members, Cornelia, Guilford, Gino, Kallen, and so-on.) **_They ran to meet up with the group and they were all confused. Well some of them. The ones that passed already knew what was going on when they met up with you know who. Some were notified about the reason and some were left hanging out in limbo, waiting for another so many years till their gang passed.

"So are we all dead?"

"What does it look like?"

"I guess we are, but how come you guys haven't moved on yet? From what I remember, you died before us."

Cornelia and Guilford laughed at them. "We've waited for all of you to come."

"Uh-huhh…wait! What do you mean **'we'? **Who's this **'we'?" **

Guilford looked pass them and said, "Take a look around."

They all turned around and many gasped and silently screamed in shock.

"On…ONII-SAN!" Nunnally screamed as she ran towards a smiling Lelouch and C.C.

She hugged him tight as she cried into his chest. Lelouch cried himself and everyone couldn't help but cry too.

Nunnally and Lelouch were finally reunited and best yet, they all get to see the savior of the world again and their dearest friend and not as Zero.

Suzaku finally snapped back to reality as he approached Lelouch with an angry look. "So… even you get to go to Heaven."

"It's nice to see you too, Suzaku."

Suzaku was going to give him a piece of his mind as the sight of Lelouch still reminds him of what he did to Euphie.

Just then, Lelouch spoke. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Look behind you."

Just as Suzaku turned around, there in front of his face was the pink haired princess.

"Suzaku, I'm so happy to see you again."

"Euphie… Euphie!" Suzaku ran to her and hugged her tight and he quickly realized his actions and pulled away. "I'm sorry… please forgive me, your Highness."

Euphie giggled, "You're still calling me that? We're in Heaven now. You don't have to call us that anymore. We're free now."

"Euphie… how… aren't-"

"It's okay. I forgave Lelouch. It wasn't his fault. He could've used a better approach for peace but…We're all finally a happy family… so please… let it go."

Suzaku looked at a smirking Lelouch. He stuck his hand out and Lelouch grabbed it. "It's nice to see you again and… I'm sorry."

"Me too and don't apologize. I wanted you to kill me and thank you for taking care of Nunnally."

Out of nowhere, Suzaku pulled Lelouch into a hug. "I missed you sooo much! I'm sooo glad…"

Lelouch smiled as he returned the hug. Nunnally then hugged Lelouch again with Suzaku as she yelled, "I'm sooo happy!"

Everyone smiled and was happy for the reunited family and best friends.

Lelouch then pulled C.C. beside him as she looked at him confused. "Everyone, I'm sure you know who she is. This is…" He said her real name and C.C, smiled happily at the way he said it. "She was supposed to be my Empress, but we both passed on before that."

Kallen felt down and yet happy for Lelouch._ "I guess he didn't feel that way for me."_

"Oi! Oi! You still didn't explain anything!" Lelouch laughed at his friend from the council. _**(A/N: The guy that likes the President. Ru..Rualz…?? I forgot his name.) **_

"Even after death, you're still as loud and annoying as ever!…I'll explain… After my planned death, I've been waiting for everyone to be here with me so we could cross that bridge together. C.C. died soon later, I'm sure you all know. She's been waiting with me since."

"Hey wait! What about Shirley?!"

"_I'm right here!"_

"SHIRLEY!" The student council ran and hugged her tight. "Shirley… aren't you with Lelouch anymore?"

"I've actually moved on now. I know he loves C.C. more and he probably did, at some point, love me. I still love Lulu but… maybe he can have both of us as Royal people usually do."

Lelouch laughed. "I'm fine with it." C.C. gave him a face and yet still smiled. "Don't worry, I was kidding… I did love Shirley, but since you've been through everything with me and what we've done together, I love you more than ever. I still do love Shirley and that'll never change."

"I didn't say anything. What makes you think I would care at all about you? In fact, I'm okay with it." She smiled and Lelouch knew what she really meant. He sighed lightly and hugged her tight.

Shirley was happy to see him happy. She went up to C.C. and hugged her. "I'm glad Lulu has someone to be happy with and be his real self. I knew all along that the way he acted wasn't what he really was. You're the only one who could take him on. I'm just glad that it was you who could make Lulu happy. Thank you."

"Ummm…" C.C. blushed at Shirley's words. "… Thank you."

Shirley slung an arm around her. "Hey! I know! How about you and I fight for Lulu?"

C.C. raised an eyebrow and smiled, as she never had real friends like this before. "… Are you sure? I don't think you would win and I don't have to even try."

"Hehe… we'll see!"

C.C. giggled for the first time in a long time.

Lelouch watched as the two got along. Suzaku came over and stared sternly at Lelouch. "Lelouch, even after everything and when you died by my hands, I had never stopped crying and I did eventually forgive you. I finally know that it wasn't your fault. I understand why you did all the things you did and I have to applaud you for it since you were alone in your journey. I know that you didn't mean to kill Euphie and that it was an accident caused by your Geass. But you could've asked me to help you! We're best friends!"

Lelouch sighed heavily, "Oh shut up. It's over and we're all together now. Let's put everything behind and start a new. And I'm sorry too for everything and thank you. Besides, do you really think that if I asked you, you would agree?… Didn't think so. Besides… I win cause I offered you my life." Suzaku eyed him as Lelouch laughed. "I must say though… that you were the most challenging opponent I've ever had and I enjoyed every moment of it. You made me use my brain for good use for once."

Suzaku chuckled, "Like wise. You are my _**only **_challenge."

"Lelouch!" The two boys turned around and saw Kallen in front of them.

"Kallen, it's great to see you."

"Lelouch…"

"I know. And the answer to your question… I thought of you only as a great comrade. I couldn't ask for a better one. Thank you for everything."

"_So that's what he really feels… heh…that's fine. Gino's here with me. I guess I only thought I had feelings for Lelouch because of the things he did for us." _"Thank you for giving us and everyone hope. If it weren't for you, the world would've been destroyed… Suzaku told us everything."

"I guess I can't even trust my own best friend." Lelouch smirked at Suzaku as Suzaku shrugged his shoulders.

Nunnally asked, "Where is Mama and Papa?"

Lelouch frowned upon being asked about their parents. "They're not here that's for sure and I'm glad. They're probably in the Underworld where they belong. They are not our parents. They ruined all our lives and the world for their own selfishness. Even though they wanted peace for the world as have I… but destroying it and believing of a rebirth is wrong."

His brothers and sisters agreed.

Schneizel approached Lelouch. "Lelouch… you were an excellent opponent. I'm impressed and proud. Please forgive my actions."

"Heh… it's alright. I finally beat you and I'm glad about that. I'm sorry our lives in Earth didn't work out."

"Heh… me too. It's the one and only time you'll ever defeat me. I wish I could've been a better brother."

"We have all the time up here for that. We'll make up all the lost time we missed. Only this time, as brothers and sisters."

"Yes! Dear brother, I've yet to defeat him in a chess match."

"Never happening, Clovis"

"Hey! Nunnally!"

"Hmmm?"

A red head approached her and clasped her hands. "I know I was mean to you all the time, but… let's be friends!"

She smiled at her half-sister, "I would love that."

Euphie leaned on Suzaku, "I'm so happy that we're a big happy family. That was all I wanted."

"Me too."

"Oh! Nunnally, I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Hmmmm? Who?"

Lelouch pulled Rolo out from somewhere. "This is Rolo. He was my pretend brother when our father erased my memory."

Nunnally blushed at him and so did he. "Hel…Hello!.. I always wanted to meet you."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Nunnally. I've heard about you from the others. You are very sweet."

Rolo blushed like mad. Milly smirked at them and Rivalz knew what she was thinking and what she was going to do. Knowing her, she was gonna play match-maker on them, but right now, she didn't like the fact that someone, who was like a little sister to her, be on the spot as everyone was watching them.

So out of the blue, during this nice moment, Milly, for the hell of it, decided to put someone on the spot.

"Cornelia and Guilford are married!"

Everyone's eyes went straight to them and they blushed in embarrassment.

"Awwww… don't be shy! Everyone already knows! Even Lelouch since he's been watching us!"

"Heh, I knew you two had a thing for each other… How is little Vahn?"

Cornelia smiled as she proudly stated, "Taking care of the world with Kallen and Gino's child, XingKe and TianZhi's, Ougi and Viletta's and the rest of their kids."

Cornelia pointed at all of them as the tables were turned and it was now all of them who turned red.

One syllable was heard and that came only from Lelouch. "Wow."

"What are you wowing about? You already knew about it."

"Yeah, but… Wait! Nunnally, why didn't you-"

"Because I didn't want or need too. All I wanted was my brother. I didn't need anyone because I have Suzaku with me and Nee-sama and my friends. I did not want to extend our terrible family lineage."

"Cornelia did."

"That is because I've always wanted a family. I supported Nunnally's decision in everything, no matter what it was."

"That's soooo you. But Nunnally, you still could've had a life…"

"I did. And it was great! Although, not as great without you. Suzaku and Cornelia made me happy. They were all I needed as true blood family and that's it."

Lelouch smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was they who did this… We can start a new life now… Together, with all of us."

"Heh, you're right... Let's say we all cross over that bridge, huh?"

Everyone smiled and nodded at him.

They felt completely happy and free. They stood with their respective partners, family and friends and together, they crossed the bridge to God's world.

Lelouch kissed C.C.'s hand as it was held in his. She smiled at him. He said her name again and she smiled even brighter. "Let's go, together… Witch."

"Tsh… yes, Moron."

They all passed the bridge and the new world awaited them. For they all deserved what awaits them for doing a great job in their earlier life.

**The End.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I just love the C.C. x Lelouch pairing! It's sad how they ended the show though. Killing off Euphie was totally sad for me too. ToT The last episode was really sad when Lelouch died. The cries of Nunnally made me cry. Such a powerful episode.**_

_**Anyways… thanks for reading! **_


End file.
